A Deal With God
by undisclosedheart
Summary: HG/Myka story. What happened when HG left to figure out what Artie had done. Just one thought. Little spoilers for Season 4, will become bigger when the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

A Deal With God

CH1

Running should have been simple. But in an imperfect world running was complicated, messy, and seen as cowardice. For her current assignment Helena Wells was told to run for the good of the world, the Warehouse, and... everyone within it. Her reasoning, although altruistic, still left her wanting. For it was not the reason why she felt empty, it was a person. And, for varying reasons, leaving left an empty feeling with the reinstated agent. Even though she had won back the favor of all the Warehouse, she had not been able to deal with a very balant and complex situation. One that should have been addressed before she disapppeared, but like her previous response to intense emotion, she pushed those feelings aside.

Three months ago...

"So why do you think there was such a change in Artie?" Helena inquired as she packed up a life she had barely lived. She needed to pack in a hurry, her orders being to leave Emily Lake behind to survive as another alias.

"We went through a difficult case, one that killed several people including Steve and we came out on top thanks to your help. You may be hard on yourself but people can forgive. Because everyone deserves forgiveness." Myka said poignantly towards Helena's conscious.

Helena looked at her and smiled knowingly at the remark but her thoughts remained chaotic, desperately trying to piece together what her subconscious was trying to tell her. Myka continued helping Helena while trying to get information on what the future held in store for... Helena.

"Do you know why the Regents wanted you to depart so quickly? "

"I can only imagine it would be hard to explain why I have a different accent after being a natural American citizen. Or they're moving me to a different prison. I was hoping for the best. " Helena quipped but turned away from Myka.

"Don't say that." Myka said, unsure how she could deal with the Regents banishing the one person who understood her the most. Even with all the pain and betrayal Helena was still a necessity in Myka's life, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Helena was caught off guard with the full emotion behind both Myka's words and eyes. It was not something she still ever expected to exist. Even now she felt unworthy of it.

"Well darling... fret not, I highly doubt that I will be so willingly kept this time." Helena said with a smile, trying not to think what might be in store for her. If she had her way she would take Myka and start a school or a place for knowledge to thrive and have a happy, simple, and fulfilled life. But life was never that easy or predictable.

"Well no ones knows what the future really holds, unless they use a time machine." Myka said off handly, remembering one of her favorite missions with Helena. As Myka heard Helena stop her packing she stopped and looked up. "Helena, did I say something wrong?" ... Helena then knew why Mrs. Fredricks had wanted her to leave immediately. She needed to find what Artie had done and why. She always knew it would be a justifiable reason but she never thought it would take her to a place where she would be isolated from everyone while at the same time trying to save the world.

This time her world consisted of the entire world and not just her little innocent girl who died for nothing. As she thought of the last time she had run, she held onto her necklace, craddling the last physical part of her daughter that remained in this world. It took quite a while to get a beat on what Artie was looking for but it became clear that the dagger was just a means, to what end she was still unsure. One thing that was certain was the way in which Myka was still in her life.

Before Helena left the Warehouse Myka gave her a phone. ... "Before you leave I want you to have something. Claudia said it is almost untraceable, well at from everyone but herself. She said that Mrs. Fredericks made her swear to not look for you ever, but we needed a way to communicate with you just in case... you know. I have my number programed in..." Myka said with a shy smile. She knew it was a little much but now that Helena was back she wanted nothing more than to keep her around. "Aces! I... really appreciate this Myka, I haven't been on my own as a Warehouse agent in a while and knowing that I have someone whom can be with me whenever I need... well, it gives me more peace than you will ever know. Truly Myka, I wish you could come with me, but I would never want to take you away from your home. I just can't wait until I can be a part of it again." Helena looked into Myka's eyes to try to reassure her that her feelings and thoughts were congruent with Helena's own.

Myka smiled, knowing she should say more yet feeling emotionally frozen in place. She watched as Helena gripped the phone with care, smiled at her appreciatively, and walked onward leaving the Warehouse. ... Helena looked at the screen of the phone, reading one of her favorite introductions into literature. One both her and Myka shared. Skepticism was a trait they both shared, after all to have true investigative skills one most question as much as possible and as frequently as needed until the truth can reveal itself. Myka's texts and messages warmed Helena's heart, but the more Helena discussed her theories with Mrs. Fredericks the more Mrs. Fredericks implored Helena to not contact anyone in the Warehouse.

"I know you miss them, but it is imperative that they not know your true reason for leaving. If what you say turns out to be true, we must prepare for any damage this can cause." Mrs. Fredericks said before leaving Helena to her continued search for more information on what had happened and whatever Artie was looking for. The more she looked the clearer it became that Artie had in fact traveled back in time. It all felt familiar, everso familiar.

...

1900

"Helena Wells to see Mr. Tesla." Helena stated to the footman, she could almost see his judgement through his thick glasses.

"One moment please." The doorman said, still in awe at how his master could get so many attractive women to find him so appealing. After he informed his master he went back into the lobby to advise the woman that Nikola was ready to see her.

"He is waiting for you in the library ma'am, please follow me. "

"Helena, always a pleasure! What can I do for you this fine day?" Nikola Tesla asked, already knowing her answer. For as of late the ever allusive H.G. Wells had become a very predictable creature, full of anguish and driven by devastation. A creature that could and would turn deadly sooner or later. Ironically... it was just a matter of time.

"Oh Nikola don't play a fool, you know exactly why I'm here. You know exactly what I'm looking for." Helena said, her voice full of bitterness.

"You are quite correct Wells, I know what you seek, but you know that is a place that leads to pure disaster. Looking to change the past will come with a heavy cost and may never come to fruition. You as well as I know that this road leads to damnation..." Nikola pleaded, but he could see the woman he once knew was gone, if he did not assist her she would use someone far worse for help.

"I don't care Nikola! She is gone, nothing else matters... nothing but getting her back. I'll go through hell if I have to but I'll have my daughter back!" Helena screamed, not caring what bridges she had left.

"Helena, if this fails miserably, which it is bound to do, there will be no coming back from this. The Regents forgave your discretions before, but if you keep going down this path... somethings cannot be forgiven."

"Either you help me, or I find one of the many enemies the Warehouse has, and believe me they'll be itching to have a favor from H.G. Wells. " Helena stated, her whole body full of stubborn defiance.

"This is it Helena, I give you this but if you fail again... there will no longer be a place in this world for you. " Nikola stated as he gave her the last known location of the artifact she sought.

"Believe me if I fail, I'll volunteer to go to the bronzer myself." Helena said, grabbing the information she needed and not looking back.

...

The night she arrived to Italy she felt every part of her ache. She had forgotten how taxing travel could be. When she was finally settling in for the night her phone rang. Confused at both the time and the fact that someone would call this phone, she answered the cellular.

"'ello?"

"Do you know it has been a month, a month since I have heard from you. You come back, save the Warehouse, my life, the world, and just leave? I mean leaving before was your choice as well, well at least from your own actions, but this... there is no reason for this. None."

"I know. " The only response Helena can seem to find.

"And there is so much I want to say about... everything." Myka said trying to find the best way to say everything she wanted to say.

"I know. " After that the phone goes silent, and Helena can feel all the emotions swell between them. She knows that Myka is no longer there, that rare moment when the other agent shared her emotions was gone, something Helena knew she would never get the chance to see again. She just wished she could have found the right words, the right thing to say. Be the person she wanted to be for Myka's sake, for both of their sakes.

Even though she knew the other agent was gone, she still felt like Myka deserved the words, even if she couldn't hear them."I love you."

"I know."Then with a click the line goes dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Myka had a lot experience with heart break. Helena Wells was close to the worst she had ever had. Two and a half years ago Myka looked at her new partner. Curiosity was one of her most fatal flaws.

"So what exactly did you mean when you said many of your lovers were men?"

Helena could not help but grin at the curious question. She had made that comment poignantly towards Myka's curiosity about Helena's past. Helena had quite a history, and to tell the truth, some of the most complex parts of her own history were her lovers. Which, even to the standards of this century, were staggering to say the least.

"Just exactly what I said darling. As I was not limited by the confines of my sex's station, nor was I held within the thought of proper relationships. I refused to be limited to the idea of falling in love with the opposite sex alone. I think this century calls it bisexuality." Helena smiled at the way in which the world had finally accepted at least the possiblity that people can love more than what society told them was proper. "I do enjoy this new world emensly, if you can forgive the pun."

Myka smiled, not at all surprised how Helena could put her in such a comfortable ease. "How do you do that?"

"Do what darling?" Helena inquired.

"Take my nerves and sooth them with such ease? " Myka questioned before she could stop herself. It was quite an intimate question that she wished she could take it back or change the subject.

"Simply darling, we are mated souls... kindred spirits that could not be separated by time. No matter what, I believe our similarities is what will keep us together." Helena said without a single doubt in her mind. She was broken, but the one thing that still grounded her was the woman in front of her. It was tragically beautiful. Helena only wished it was enough. Myka looked at her with such unfettered fascination. Helena had summed up exactly what Myka was thinking in a way that melted her heart. There was just one thing that tugged at Myka, something that she could not quite place, she could almost feel it but she could not put it into words. That bothered her most of all, being a logophile, words were a part of her soul. The fact that she was unable to define her feelings about what HG was not saying made her nerves come back. Even her smile could not hide her doubts. But she saw that HG was kind enough not to comment on it.

Myka looked at the picture on her dresser. Before HG had tried to destroy the world, she and Myka were slowly growing closer. In a way Myka was always afraid to address. One way she never thought she would consider, it was both beautiful and quite scary. She had have friends that she shared commonalities with but never this much. It was all new to her and rather difficult to understand. She didn't even realize that she had picked up the picture and smiled at the memory.

A year and half ago...

"Tell me, have you ever gazed upon the full book collection of the Warehouse? " Helena inquired, knowing that this would be something she would love to share with Myka.

"Oh yes, it is the most amazing collection that I have ever seen..." Myka started before she saw a little smile on Helena's face. It clearly said that she knew something, something that Myka had not fathomed. "What... what are you not telling me?"

"Oh darling, the question is what I am going to show you." Helena smiled that knowing smile she had every time she had information that would be both useful and exciting to the recipient of it. She watched Myka smile back at her, a smile displaying her subtle amusement at Helena's antics.

Once they reached the library Myka felt she both held her breath and let it out at the same time. There was always something about books that calmed her and excited her. Like the Warehouse that housed them, they were filled with endless wonder and possibility that could and often did lead to the most spectacular adventures. One thing that was different was that the only thing that restricted them was the imagination of the reader, as a bibliophile her imagination coming from the written word knew no bounds. One of the biggest perks of her job, besides saving the world on a daily basis, was the Warehouse library which put all known and existing libraries to shame. It contained not only all first editions of books ever written it also now held books that had been lost to the ages. Since it was hidden from the outside world many books that had been burned or destroyed during the fall of their respective empires were here and waiting to be read for the first time in centuries, or at least that is how Myka felt every time she found a book she had never heard of. Lucky for her, the Warehouse had an artifact that translated every language that has ever been written, it might have been a tiny magnifying glass that would have taken forever to use but Claudia had gotten a hold of it and upgraded it to a full sheet size. This of course had been approved by Artie after some very long talk about the dangers of unchecked and mishandled artifacts. Of course this was around the time Pete was also able to convince Artie to allow him to make a Pete cave somewhere in the Warehouse that would be safe and a secret place for him to get away to. It wasn't much of a secret when Pete wanted to show Myka the cool new recliner he bought for it or when he brought warm pizza down, making a basic smell map from Artie's office to the secret Pete cave.

"Helena I have been to the science section, I know all of the books here, there is nothing I haven't already read through."Myka said a little skeptical at what Helena could possibly show her in the library she hadn't already discovered or at the very least scanned through.

"Oh no darling, if I am correct no one knows about this besides myself and Nikola, which... if I knew him at all..."Helena said as she looked at all of the books in the science section of the library and finally found the one he had written on his theories of how electricity worked, "he would want to make sure his work... touched everyone." Helena said, pausing when she pulled on the book to open the secret passage way to a part of the library that not even Artie knew about. She smiled, as she knew that Nikola kept his word like he promised her he would.

"A few years before I was bronzed I was sent on a mission with Wolly to find any remaining books from the great library of Alexanderia. About sixty years before the Dead Sea Scrolls were discovered there was an epidemic of people up in Egypt that started talking in dead languages. We at first thought it was an artifact linked to the Tower of Babel."

1897

"They say that people are speaking fluently in languages that have been dead for centuries, so how can this not be the Tower?" Wolly inquired grabbing a newspaper from a small boy and handing that boy a bill that looked insignificant in amount.

He watched as Helena grabbed a slightly larger boy by the collar and put out her hand. The boy laughed and handed her a wallet then shock out of her hold and ran off.

"Do be careful with your belongings Mr. Wolcott, going through your entire wallet to pay for a paper may not be the best idea, I may have the mind to let the next thief keep their prize. And no Wolly. I do not think that this one curiosity is connected to that history quite yet. From the amount of stones we have currently in our possession Babel tends to lean more towards secretive communication gibberish then speaking in dead languages. I hypothesize that this is something new, old but new to our eyes. So for now, let us put the idea of a bloody stone to the side and increase our search shall we?" Helena said with a good amount of frustration bleeding through her words. She knew that she has never been this harsh to Wolly, but her patience as of late was all but gone and she had no time for his mind to play catch up.

"And why, pray tell, is that not a solid possibility?For all other possible leads ran bare, this is the most sound lead." Wolly stated, unwilling to give up on his own deductions.

"Fact one the story of Babel is one of the end of the human races inclusion. Where biblically told all of humanity was separated because of their drive to reach the heavens, where if you examine the newer testimate the God that they wrote about wanted humanity to unite under its name. So thus the Tower of Babel has more aspects of humanities exclusion traits then their inclusion tendencies. This curiosity does not, it holds history, knowledge that was long lost to the world, so its purpose is quite different then that of the Babel Stones. Even if the story of Babel was the supposed origin of the many different languages in all reality its true history was most likely lost during the many retellings of it, so much so that it became myth about how humanity grew to have different languages." Helena explained all of this while she studied the surroundings of the market and listened to the people.

All anyone could talk about was the story itself, panick was spreading, and if they did not find the artifact soon that panic would turn into a witch hunt for the item.

"We need to leave Wolly, quickly!" "But H.G we just got to the town, shouldn't we look around for clues, as you call them, wait...H.G. wait for me!"Wolly shouted as he tried to keep up, the market which they were walking through was full of people, and since the boy Helena had stopped he could barely see yet alone feel him lift his wallet from his pocket, he held on to his wallet as he ran. Just until he caught up to Helena.

"But H.G. how will we communicate with the people, I don't know about you but I am little rusty in my Latin. A part from a few church verses, I will be utterly lost."

"Well then it is a good thing Charley wanted to become a lawyer for a few years before he turned his interests to science. I love the law, she is like a perfect woman. She has a code, she is full of spirit, and is quite bendable when you get to know her." Helena said with a perfectly devious smile. She thought of all of her brothers interests, and even though he basked in her abilities as a researcher and dreamer, she knew that one of the main reasons why he seemed interested in those areas was for Helena.

1882

"Charles why are you so unfocused?! I mean all of the options father has provided you with and still you have no clear idea who you will be." Helena said, angry at her older brother who was born in a perfect position to do anything he desired.

"Sister..." He paused and looked around before he dragged his sister to the side. He knew he smelled of boose and women, but he also knew that if he did not say this now she would never truly know.

"There is one thing you must have always known, I am nothing but a leech to this family and society. I know myself, I also know that father's greatest disappoint was that you were not the male of the family. If I can give you anything it is all of those squandered interests of mine. For I know that you have never once been absent from my lessons, or snuck away with my texts. If I am to be a damnation to our family, dear sister, the one thing I will take pride in is you. For our world may not see your possibility, but I have been graced to precive your endless abilities and if I can feed them, then I will remain a student for enternity until your lust for knowledge is sated."

"That sounds nothing like your brother!" Wolly said in pure disbelief. "Oh Wolly we all wear masks, the clown is his facade." Helena stated absentmindedly. "Then what of yours Helena?"Wolly asked, but only saw a smile and the drawing of the paper lined up to the line of sight of the house in front of them.

2012

"The reports of the out break have all but stopped all over the world, and many of those infected have in fact began to show signs of massive improvement, but what's on everyones mind is how is this possible and what does it mean? Back to you Tom."

Helena watched the reports and examined all of the facts, they must of been successful but a change of this magnitude only signified one thing, that they neutralized the threat. Somehow she knew that this came at a price, one that she knew all to well when it came to time travel. She was surprised at the fact that for the first time in known warehouse hsitory, Helena was not surprised by Mrs. Freddericks, she heard her coming.

"Who?"

"Leena." Mrs. Freddericks said as a tear fell down her left cheek. "I have come for... to return the artifact to the Brotherhood."

"What was the cost?"Helena inquired, knowing that Mrs Freddericks was not telling her everything.

"The pocket watch, and a promise never to interfere with the Brotherhood again." "Let me return it to them. I will insure that they will never ask for more than this. And then I'm done." Helena stated, knowing it was time.

"You would leave the warehouse? After everything? You still have a lot to make up for." Mrs. Freddericks had seen this before, she just did not expect it from the inventor.

"You know why I must do this. I can't stay, it is time for me to... leave. While I still have my sanity. I will not be in a position to be that damaged again. You know as well as I do that I still have a lot to lose. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for anyone in the Warehouse but I cannot... I will not watch her die. I cannot survive it, the world couldn't survive it. It may break her heart, but it is better to break her heart by leaving then to lose myself to the darkness. I have already lost too much, I don't think I could ever be able to withstand another loss."

"And you can forget, let it all go? Endless wonder, access to all things history has forgotten about, the fullest library in all of history to date, and her. Can you let that all go for a normal existence? " Mrs. Freddericks asked, her voice full of the question presented to the agent. Helena just stood there and looked at her, just like the time the Regents took away her memories, all of her history came flooding to her mind's eye. Like watching an old movie she knew all of the lines to, she felt the familiarity from it and saw the pattern of pain, endless struggle, and death. She might not have been able to say it but this time Emily Lake was her choice to make.


	3. Chapter 3 &4

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone for the follows and comment. Now if I could figure out how to respond I would. So instead I give you two chapters. Happy Holiday/Thrusday!

Side note: I started this fic with the beginning of season 4. That is the timeline I am following, besides the flashbacks. Just FYI. On to the story

CH 3

1883

"Tell me again, dear sister, why you think this is such a genius idea? I mean what could I possibly do as a writer, its not as if I am the family's black sheep. Writing will definitely set that in stone, or maybe even my grave stone if father has his way." Charles said still amazed at how his sister could talk him into anything.

"Come on Charlie, with my research, and your ability as a story teller we could redefine the way the world perceives science, our limits are only our own imagination. I mean think about it, everything we look at currently is just the beginning, human kind is just at the beginning of its discovery. The world is full of unlimited possibility, soon we will discover our limits and find another way around them. Our world is just waiting to both expand and contract at the same time. Think of the contradicting duality, it is the biggest oxymoron yet it makes complete logical sense, our innovation is what will unite us and expand our possibilities."

"Yes but... fiction, I mean really Helena, you might as well sign us up for the poor house now." Charles said, already knowing he had lost this battle.

"Oh no Charlie, science fiction, and it is only fiction until humanity is able to catch up with my research, it shouldn't be long as long as I am around. I have a feeling the world we know will progress beautifully." Helena said, looking what would most likely be considered the golden age of their country. Industry was just the beginning, soon science would be the start of a plethora of options. She would not miss it for the world.

2013

Helena looked in the mirror trying to become the new identity the Warehouse had provided her. She could not stand the lack of science in her life as an English teacher, so she looked to her abilities and found forensic science to fit the bill nicely. She would be helping people but on a much less stressful scale.

There was just one thing that continued to plague her thoughts, a certain agent who could not let her go fully. She might have given up her line to the Warehouse but it never left her mind fully. She looked at the picture that she took with her camera phone, a nifty electronic device that tended to be far more useful then she could think it to be. She looked at the smile that the agent gave her, it was one of the hardest pictures she would look at, because of both the location and time. The location and time of her betrayal. It kept her where she needed to be, away from the Warehouse and a reminder of how destructive she could be to such a beautiful soul.

She looked down at the newspaper and saw two very interesting things. The first was the local law enforcement was hiring a forensic scientist and there was a cooking class coming up for local singles. She knew that that was something Emily would be interested in.

Myka did what she could to forget, ignore who she missed the most. Her Warehouse family may have been complete, but it still felt like a giant piece was missing, a piece she missed desperately. Myka looked at Pete's current shenanigans and smiled at how normal it all felt. She was slowly forgeting what was missing until that June day that her phone rang.

"Hallo darling, it seems like I have stumbled onto quite a curiosity that demands attention. Would you mind ever so much to come out and take a look at it?" Helena stated, knowing that this was not even close to being the beginning.

Ch 4

Helena thought she could handle it, she thought it would be easier because it was important, but it was far from being easy. Having them there was harder then she could have possibly imagined. Even being the father of science fiction, the turmoil she felt was not something she expected but it felt all to familiar. Not as immobilizing as before, but this was a reminder. A glimmer at who she was, why it was so hard.

1893

"H.G., did you hear me? I was wondering if you want anything? Some tea perhaps?" Wolly asked as he looked at his new partner. He could see that she was barely even there, her brilliant mind was now buried with her daughter deep within the Well's mausoleum.

"Tea, yes. That sounds perfect William, would you mind bringing some of the dishes with a simple variety to chose from as well. Food would be ever so appreciated." Catarunga stated, looking at his protégé or what was left of her at this current state.

Her thought processes was a marvel of their time, something he would never tell her out loud, but if his praise could reach her he would give the most elegant speech of her greatness just to see her smile. As he well knew, there was no reaching her now maybe even ever again. That student's mind would be forever darkened by the harshness of the cruel world.

"I do believe the little samples will provide some options for you to chose from, perhaps something that looks appetizing?" He watched as Helena nodded and continued with the bare amount of pleasantries needed for the occasion. Her eyes gave her away, ever since he knew her, and her eyes told only one thing since he had been informed of the murder. Christina Wells was not the only thing lost in the country side.

"Time... all I can say is that time will make this easier to bare. For now do not be afraid to be gone, for no one will expect you for sometime. Just do not get lost for too long my dear, for darkness is all encompassing." Catarunga patted her leg before he got up to go help Wolcott with the food and tea.

Helena kept looking straight ahead, never feeling the pat from Catarunga or his movement from the sofa. The only thing that remained was the imagine of her only child carried out of the house which they were staying. As the police draped over a clothe to cover the younger girl, giving her some dignity, all Helena wanted to do was see her child again. As her brother tried to keep her away from the horror of her little girl beaten to death by stupid men who wanted nothing more then money. Helena pushed forward using all her skill and strength to see her little angel. What came next was something Helena could say was unending torment, not even Judas deserved such pain. The others around her would remember a tortured scream that came from the purest pain of a parent losing a child far too soon. A feral scream of painful rage was wretched from what was left from her soul. With that sound came what some would later call her humanity and what remained was a creature filled with one thought: vengeance.

"Pain may feel unending but there is an end, even if you can't see it."

2013

"Emi... Helena what are you thinking about? You seem to be lost in the past." Adeliade asked, almost seeing the woman she looked up to lost in a labyrinth of emotion.

"I am so sorry darling, I am lost in my past which is filled with a lot of... pain." Helena said, looking at the girl she knew was the closest thing to what she lost all those years ago.

"My mother used to say pain isn't forever, like all things in life it does end." The sentiment was not lost on both parties.

"Your mother was a very brilliant woman, for my own teacher told me something similar long ago, about this time in my life, when it became too much. Sadly, I could only hear my own rage, at least at the time." Helena said, looking back at a life she was trying hard to release.

"And now?" Adeilade asked, already knowing the answer.

Helena looked up at her with a knowing smile, "I fear my girl, I have trained you too well for my own good."

"I think we both know it has been a long time coming, and from the looks of things, I think you know that as well."

"You can't run from your truth..."Helena said smiling at the familiar words.


End file.
